Mr and Mrs Yaoyorozu
by SuperSaiyain79
Summary: The trial and tribulations of Izuku stupidly volunteering him and Momo to be a married couple for a Nezu approved "school" experiment. The twist: he's a trophy husband supported by his hard working hero wife
1. The experiment

"Guess what class, we're going to have a special project!" Midnight announced to the heroes in training.

Class 1-A began cheering in anticipation about the prospect of a special project not noticing their teachers devilish smile. For them things had started to get boring after exams so anything that had the word special in it was bound to be exciting for them.

"What will we be doing Miss Enchantress!" Izuku shouted from his seat high fiving Mineta and getting a laugh from Sero and Kaminari.

"Well _lecher",_ grinning at Izuku's slack jaw, "For a week, two of you will be chosen to experience what it's like to be married with one of your peers here" she gestured dramatically, getting confused looks.

"What the hell does being married have to do with heroing, you damn cougar and why only two!" Bakugou shouts, annoyed at the useless lesson.

*Crack* Slamming her whip down at Izuku's desk the entire class looks to the broken piece of furniture, huddled in the back frightened.

"Call me that name one more time!" Midnight yells to Izuku, who was currently being cradled in Momo's arms after he jumped up frightened after seeing what Midnight did.

"What the hell, ya damn siren! Why'd you break my desk, Bakugou was the one who called you a cougar, ya cougar!" Izuku yells from Momo's arms. Looking to the laughing explosive user who is on the ground holding his sides gasping for air.

"Look at your desk Deku! She destroyed it!" Bakugou manages to say through his laughs.

Shrugging the teacher saunters off "Eh, you were closer, and you can consider it payment for the two names you called me right now" cracking her whip again making Izuku tighten his grip on Momo who is trying to figure out how she got in this position since she sits all the way in the very back.

" _How did he even get in my arms I was sitting down, then the next second I'm standing up cradling him bridal style, how did he do it"_ she thought starting to analyze the past few moments but coming up with nothing.

Eventually giving up the deeply blushing girl coughs to try and catch the boys in her arms attention "Um Midoriya, do you mind getting down now?"

Smirking Izuku grins to the creation user, making the girl already dread not just dropping him when she had the chance. Izuku tightening his already tight hold decides to speak "Aww, but I feel so safe in your arms, Momo", leaning in to lay his head down "And besides your chest makes for a pretty soft pillow", making Momo unceremoniously drop him on his butt.

 _Yup should a dropped him when I had the chance, Momo deadpans_

"Ouch, Yaomomo that really hurt, you know I'm a delicate flower" Izuku says looking up from his spot on the floor with a pout, somehow managing to get pity from the girls, and one facepalm from Midnight.

"Okay, get back to your seat lecher, so we can talk more about the project" Midnight says.

"That's a little hard ya middle aged siren since you broke my damn desk" getting a glare from the pro hero who shrugs turning to write the instructions on the chalkboard.

"Sit on the floor then, not my problem" Midnight says as she writes the conditions.

"It is too" Izuku fumes raising a fist towards the R-rated pro, but reluctantly backing down. Looking back at his broken desk he sighs and looks to his peers in resignation.

Once he realizes Midnight has no intention of giving him a new desk, he decides to have some more fun with his classmate so walking up to the unfortunate soul he taps her shoulder.

"Momo, I'm in need of a seat. May I have the pleasure of taking yours" Izuku says while bowing.

"What! Bu-but then where would I sit," she yelped, unsure if he was being serious or not the creative user face reddens looking around to see everyone looking to see what happens, even their teacher. The girls, Mina and Toru, were watching intently to see Izuku's next actions, while Jiro scoffed expecting something scummy. Bakugou and the others just rolled their eyes at Izuku yelling for teacher to continue with the lesson.

Meanwhile Izuku was grinning "I didn't hear a no, so I'll take that as a yes, beautiful"

Picking the girl up, he took her seat then put her down on his lap wrapping his arms around her waist, titling his lips close to her redden ears to whisper "thank you for lending me your seat" then turns to pay attention to the lesson, ignoring everyone else's slack jawed expression, including Midnights.

"Yo, captain seductress are you going to continue the lesson or not?" Izuku yells now comfortably settled in with Momo on his lap who is blushing red.

Rolling her eyes Midnight nods her head, "Yeah, yeah playboy. Anyways as you know it'll be difficult to maintain an ordinary love life along with your work life which is why a pair of you will be doing this little experiment to show the rest of you what it'll be like being married as pro hero's'. _I mean not really, we just want to see what happens when we do this, Midnight thinks chuckling to herself._

Pausing to make sure everyone is following she continues, slightly hesitance as she sees the broccoli haired boy has a devilish look on his face. Anyways this'll be for a week and I will be choosing the couple today at the end of-What now Midoriya" Midnight says rolling her eyes at the troublemaker of class.

Yes, I would like to volunteer for this project as one of the two to take part" Midoriya says with as much professionalism as he can, shocking Midnight.

"Uh huh, and why is that?" Midnight says skeptical that there isn't a catch.

"Because I also know who I would like to claim as my wife."

"Of course, and who is the unlucky girl who has caught your eye?" Midnight says interested in this development.

"I claim Momo as my wife" Izuku says tightening his arms around her, causing the girl to stutter a halfhearted protest.

"And just why is that?" Midnight says trying to hide her smile at the total opposites.

"Since we're both the best looking in the class it only makes sense we marry, pausing for the yells of protests from a few kids he continues, " Also she seems like she'll be able to support me if I decide heroing isn't for me and she's just looking for a trophy husband, also I make for great eye candy Momo, looking to creative user, "My final and last point is we'd have the best looking kids ever" Izuku says winking to the girl who turned abruptly in his lap speechless at his claims.

As much as Midnight wants to protest this couple and continue with the random choosing, but she also sees no reason as to why that couple wouldn't work and to be honest, she wants to see where this goes.

Finally, she cracks her whip to stop the kids shouting protests to why they couldn't do the project "Alright then, you two are now Mr. and Mrs. Yaoyorozu" Midnight proclaims, waiting for the green haired boys' outburst in 3...2...

"Hey why do I have to take her name shouldn't she take mine "Izuku protests, "Isn't it tradition that the woman takes the man's name "Izuku says with a winning smile that makes the entire class heart flutter before the moment is broken by Momo who is finally able to speak up.

Laughing Momo flicks Izuku's nose surprising him "Tsk, as if I would ever take the name of my trophy husband", Momo says dead serious, surprising and slightly turning on the freckled face boy.

"But Momo, even if I am your trophy husband, I'm the man in the relationship you have to mph- "caught midsentence everyone is caught off guard when they see Momo grab Izuku by his jaw stopping him from speaking. Then in a surprising show of assertiveness that no one has ever seen from the rich girl she pulls his face closer deciding to explain a few things to him now that they're "married".

Smirking at the blushing boy she speaks "If you are going to just stand by my side looking pretty as a trophy husband does, then you are going to do it with my name understand." happy when she gets a rapid nod from the boy.

Stunning the entire class with her bold declaration, even Midnight is slack jawed. When she finally let's go, she reverts to her aristocratic demeanor "I mean honestly Yaoyorozu, as if I would ever take the name of the man I am supporting, you should know better," laughing gently, "As of today, I wear the pants in this relationship" watching as Izuku pulls at his collar.

When she is done talking the entire class erupts into chaos at the usually meek girl who seemed to have whipped Midoriya, excuse them "Yaoyorozu".

"Holy shit Look at Izuku he's shivering under Momo" Mineta laughs.

"Oh my gosh Deku-kun, doesn't look so well" Uraraka says, trying to hold back her laughs.

"Nerd". Bakugou says flatly.

Izuku wipes his forehead of sweat, looking to Momo he slowly nods accepting his faith, "yes, M-m-Momo."

* * *

"Wow that worked out better than I thought it would" Shota said from the camera room he, Nezu and All Might were watching from.

"Indeed, although I was hoping for Midnight to be able to choose Bakugou and Uraraka for this, Midoriya and Yaoyoruzu seem to be a much more interesting duo" Nezu announced still excited he was able to get some entertainment this week.

"I know, who knew Yaoyorozu could be so assertive to Midoriya, pfft" All might laugh.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this. I don't think I'll continue this , more of a one shot of something I had in my head**


	2. Day 1 of Mr and Mrs Yaomomo's marriage

**Day 1 of Izuku and Momo's "Marriage"**

* * *

"Momo had just walked into class when everyone swarmed her.

"So Yaomomo what's it like being "married". Your parents approve of the experiment?" Jiro joked.

"They didn't actually. Once they found out Izuku was of a lower class they wanted me to divorce him, but when Izuku popped up and explained that he would be my trophy husband while I was training to be a hero they were rather accepting of the situation" Momo said nonchalantly.

Jiro's jaw dropped when she heard her friends answer. Mina and Tooru couldn't help falling to the floor from shock.

"Wait, but how did he explain him also going to U.A?" Mina questioned.

"He said that just because he was a trophy husband doesn't mean he shouldn't have an education. Which they agreed wholeheartedly too" Momo said.

"Whoa Momo, your parents are pretty strict" Uraraka said.

"Indeed. Thankfully Izuku was quite persuasive. He even got my parents to invite him to their charity ball tonight to see how well he does as my arm candy" Momo chuckled. Not noticing everyone's shocked faces.

* * *

"Hey Yaoyorozu, I didn't notice this at first but where's your stuff, you didn't come in with it. Did you forget it or something?" Kaminari asked.

Momo couldn't help but giggle at his question. "No, I didn't forget it, but my husband did." Her words confusing everyone until Izuku came into the room sweaty with two bags in his arms.

"Babe, I got your bag! Your driver wouldn't stop, so I had to use my quirk to jump in front of the car and make him" shaking his head Izuku walks in with wobbly legs towards his "wife" smiling. "I don't know who you hire as drivers, but this guy was a speed demon" he laughed.

"Sorry about forgetting your bag, I could a swore I grabbed it when I grabbed mine" Izuku said sheepishly.

"It's all right, just don't do it again, please" Momo said, secretly laughing because she purposely left it back in the car. _If you're to be my trophy husband, you're going to work for it Izuku Yaoyorozu._

"You got it" Izuku said with a wink and kissing her cheek, ignoring everyone's dropped jaw at the casualness of the two's relationship. _He's even acting like a trophy husband!_

* * *

Izuku had just sat down next to Yaoyorozu, since they were technically married for the week Midnight decided to move them next to each other, letting his legs relax when everyone decided to swarm him.

"So Midoriya what's it like being Yaomomo's trophy husband?" Mineta joked, "You have to carry her bags around and look pretty".

Scoffing Izuku looked to the perv and laughed. "First off, it's Yaoyorozu" smiling when he heard Momo giggle, "And second, it's easy. Look at the ring she bought me to show off when she takes me to her family's charity ball tonight" he bragged. "I honestly thought it would be harder from the way she was so aggressive last week, but all she's done is buy me a new wardrobe, introduce me to her parents and buy me this sweet ring".

The entire class was speechless, this marriage was supposed to be fake, just a small experiment that was going on for a week, but upon close examination the entire class could tell the ring on Midoriya's finger certainly wasn't.

"What the hell, you got him a real diamond ring?" Mina yelled.

"Of course, how else am I supposed to ward off the other woman at my parent's charity ball tonight, just because he'll be by my side, ALL NIGHT, doesn't mean there won't be some woman or men who will try to hit on him. I need to make sure people know he's mine and mine alone". Momo shrugged Izuku nodding his head as continued to hold his hand out letting the others check his ring out.

"Are you sure you're even doing things right, guys" Kaminari said, "I mean the point of it was to show how heroing can get in the way of your marriage" he said, "But it seems like your acting like a trophy husband and a hero".

"You're right. Momo Yaoyorozu for this next week I am going to be solely devoted to just being your trophy husband" Izuku said as he got on one knee and kissed her hand.

"Watch it Deku, this is just day 1" Bakugou said from the front of the class, "You still have six more days to go, who knows what will happen between now and then".

"BUT THAT IS THE TOTAL OPPOSITE OF WHAT THE ASSIGNMENT WAS! I CAN NOT ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS IZUKU YAOYOROZU" Iida yelled, the class deadpanning at Iida's use of Midoriya name.

"Eh, I'll allow it" Midnight said from her desk while she casually sipped coffee. "Things seemed to be getting interesting, and I want to see what a train wreck this becomes" Midnight chuckles.

"Yes, I too shall allow it" Nezu says as he slowly walks in having seen what Midoriya had announced through the cameras.

"As of today, the new class assignment is the effects on a marriage between a hero and their trophy husband" Nezu says grinning.

"BUT THAT MAKES NO SENSE, NONE OF US ARE GOING TO HAVE A TROPHY WIFE OR HUSBAND" Iida yells, the rest of the class agreeing with Iida.

"That may be true, but I am interested in seeing where this is going and since I am the principal my word is law. Have a good day everyone. And good luck to you Mr. Yaoyorozu. You can still attend classes so as not to get behind in work, but you will not be participating in any combat practices or other heroing duty within this week. You are only a trophy husband after all" The bear mouse dog said laughing at the boys face when he realizes this.

"This experiment makes no sense at all!" The entire class yelled.

* * *

 **If you think I am going in an entirely new direction from what I initially wrote just because this seems more fun then you are absolutely right**


	3. Night 1: The charity ball

Night 1 of Izuku and Momo's marriage

"Yaoyorozu, I can't believe you let your daughter marry at such a young age" Mr. Matsumoto said, clearing judging Momo and her date who was trying to see how many shrimps he could eat before he threw up.

"Momo is at that age where she can make her own decisions, and if she wants to marry...him, then I'll allow it" Mr. Yaoyorozu says firmly. Those listening to the conversation deciding to keep quiet so as not to upset their host.

"But he's a commoner, what can he do for your daughter?" another asked.

Smirking the host looked to them and answered bluntly "Nothing, he's merely a trophy husband for her. Arm candy you see" smiling at the looks on their faces he continues, "Yes, my child has merely decided that she would like to have someone by her side who could fulfill her needs and look good doing it". _If only they reall knew why,_ he sighed.

Eyes widening in understanding, guests begin to whisper to and from until finally an older woman laughs aloud. "Now that makes more sense. He certainly has the looks for a trophy husband. I knew your daughter had more sense than marrying someone below her".

Those surrounding them agreeing with her sentiment.

* * *

"Momo, you didn't tell me everyone would constantly be talking about how I'm just a piece of meat made to look pretty for you" Izuku said despondently. "I am a man, I have feelings too ya know" he said dramatically.

"Oh, hush you, and quit being so dramatic. The other trophy husbands are mingling just fine so why can't you?" Momo asked.

"Becaaauusee, all these fancy people are looking down on me, without you by my side they'll eat me alive" he whined.

"That's only if you mingle with the investors or influential people, no the people who you will be mingling with are the other trophy spouses. Stick with them and you'll be fine" Momo explained as she went to grab a flute of champagne.

Seeing this Izuku hurriedly grabbed his "wife's arm, "Hold up babe, I thought you said I would be by your side all night long, why are you tossing me to the side?"

"Tsk, because Izuku I have people to talk to for my family, so please be a good husband and mingle with the other spouses" Momo said smiling, "Besides you have a wedding ring on so no one will try to snatch you away or harass you seeing as you are mine".

Grumbling the entire way Izuku makes his way toward the other men standing alone to the side. When they see him approach, they seem to perk up, a newcomer joining their group it'll be nice to have other people to talk to they think.

"Hey…I'm Izuku Yaoyorozu" Izuku says unsure how to interact with these guests.

"Oh yeah we've heard all about you through the trophy spouse grapevine" a tall dark-haired man says smirking.

"Really? What have you heard" Izuku asked, eager to know what's been said.

"Just that Mrs. Yaoyorozu only married you for your looks, obviously not your upbringing, she only takes you out when she finds it convient and refers to you as her arm candy".

"I'm so-sorry, bu-but what, where did you hear all that. I mean me and Momo have barely been married for two days so, I mean. Did she say that?" Izuku said his voice cracking slightly at the end.

"Hey, chill man we're just saying what we heard. I mean we trophy spouses gotta stick together right." A light haired slim bodied man says calming Izuku down. "I mean it's not like we can do or say much since we're the ones who get taken care of" he scoffs. "All we're good for is standing round looking pretty. Swear sometimes I feel more like a trophy wife than a husband" he says tears beginning to fall down his face, while another guy walks up to pat his back.

"Hey now, come on Kenzo. You know the reason Ito doesn't let you get a job or do anything with your degree is because she wants to take care of you" the new guy says trying to sooth his friend.

"Liar, she's just trying to control me!"

"Now, now, you two-" another one tries to interrupt.

Izuku meanwhile, was on the side watching these men try to calm down a husband who seemed to have enough of his trophy life. Izuku couldn't help but think what if this was him, what if the trophy life wasn't all it was made to look like. "Oh my god what have I gotten myself into" he said starting to panic.

* * *

"Momo, is your husband alright" Mrs. Yaoyorozu asked, as she watched the broccoli haired boy look around crazily then pull at his hair foaming at the mouth.

"He looks just fine to me" she said sipping her champagne, then going back to showing off the ring she bought herself to celebrate her marriage with Izuku.

"If you say so" her mother said turning back to her original conversation at hand, ignoring the teen and the other trophy husbands who seemed to be going off the handle.

* * *

Kinda short chapter but only because this was just the charity ball. Izuku realizing that maybe being a trophy husband isn't as great as he thought it would be. Lol, don't worry more shenanigans shall ensue for Izuku. Inko pops up in the next chapter and learns about her son's dumbness. And yes this is OP Izuku and Momo sorry if you don't like it.


	4. Day 2 and 3

Day 2 of Izuku's and Momo's marriage

Inko Midoriya knew her son was smart, he had to be to have gotten into Yueii, but it's days where Izuku shares how his day has gone and reveals to her he's done something stupid again, where she second guesses herself. "Like now," she thinks, as she watches her son pack his things because he was temporarily moving out.

"I'm sorry, I think I may have heard you wrong Izuku. I could of swore I heard you just tell me you were moving out for the rest of the week because you got hitched to the rich girl in your class, and now you're her trophy husband" Inko said pinching the brim of her nose.

Smiling at his mom Izuku nodded his head. "Nope you heard right, I'll be back next Saturday but for now the conditions stand that I live with her and sort of cater to her needs like a good trophy husband does" Izuku said. "Oh, and I'm currently Izuku Yaoyorozu" shocking his mother when he pulls out a marriage certificate with the name change causing her to choke for a moment then burst into laughter.

"Oh my god, Hisashi is going to find this hilarious. Only our son could become a trophy husband during his first year of high school" Inko said laughing, "and to one of the richest girls in your school. I swear you're such an idiot, Izuku honey" Inko paused to wipe away the tears running down her face, "You get this from your father" she sighed going to call Izuku's father.

"Now come on mom, this is for a school project, I'm getting graded on this" Izuku grumbled, "It already went a little poorly because of the charity ball fiasco" he thought.

Caressing Izuku's cheek Inko smiles softly before laughing out loud, "Sure honey, now be a good trophy husband and pack your bags so you can get to tending to your wife faster" Inko said laughing.

* * *

"So Izuku, how did your mother take the move" Mrs. Yaoyorozu asked gently, noticing her daughter's "husband" looked upset upon entering their mansion. She still can't believe this scrappy commoner was able to convince them to let him be their daughter's trophy husband. Berating herself for falling for the boy's charm but thanking her daughter for at least marrying, no matter how fake the marriage is, a handsome boy.

"My mom made fun of me, but then again she knows I get into these types of situations all the time" he said shooting a roguish grin.

"You've been a trophy husband before?" Mrs. Yaoyorozu asked skeptically.

"No, but once I mistakenly applied for a male escort job which ended up with me getting to go on a bunch of dates with high profile heroes" Izuku says.

"How does one mistakenly apply for a male escort job?" the older woman drawls curious as to what he has to say for himself.

"Well, to be fair male escort could mean a lot of things" Izuku sheepishly said. "It just so happened that that it did not mean to escort people around as a male, but instead let woman enjoy my company."

For what felt like hours but really was only minutes Mrs. Yaoyorozu stared down Izuku befuddled that this boy was currently married to her daughter. "The fact he was able to get in Yueii is honestly surprising" she thought.

Shaking her head, she begins to walk off, "Yes, well. Enjoy your stay here until you and Momo "divorce" the older woman says with air quotes, "And please refrain from having any more panic attacks like the one you had last night".

"No problem Yaomama, that was just a case of the jitters" Izuku yells before walking off to his room, missing the older woman almost trip on her feet at the name she was called.

"Dear god Momo, what the hell did you get yourself into?"

"To be quite honest with you mother I have no idea, but I think it will be quiet fun seeing what it'll be like having a trophy husband" Momo said blushing.

Rolling her eyes, the mother just walked off talking about hormones and the boy's goddamn charm working on her daughter. "Better still be a virgin by the end of this stupid project", she muttered.

* * *

Day 3 of Izuku and Momo's marriage

"Iida, what is the answer?" Aizawa asked looking to the glass's boy for the answer to the questionable equation.

"hmm, would it be 14,284! Aizawa sir!"

"No, Yaoyorozu" Aizawa transitioned looking to the ponytailed girl writing furiously in her notebook.

"15,495!" two voices said in unison. Looking to who else had answer Momo smiled realized Izuku had answered with her.

"Aww babe, look we're talking at the same time" Izuku joked, playing with Momo's fingers. "Next we'll be finishing each other's-

"sandwiches" Momo said holding back a smile.

"That's what I was gonna say!" Izuku yelled, garnering laughter from his peers.

"For Christ sake, can we get back to the math lesson?!" Aizawa yelled.

Looking around Izuku and Momo began blushing and nodded.

"Yeah, good now then I was speaking to Momo when I asked for the answer, but I see my fuck up. So, from now on I guess I'll be referring to you Izuku, he pointed first, as Mr. Yaoyorozu and you Momo, as Mrs. Yaoyorozu, when in reference to answering a question. Got it?"

The two spouses nodded unsure if they should speak.

"Good, oh and would you look at the time you wasted with your Frozen references, math is over going to lunch and out of my face" he drawled crawling into his sleeping bag.

* * *

The rest for day 3 will be coming soon, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. And yes I am a huge frozen fan so I had to sneak that bit in.


	5. Day 3 Cont'd

**Lunchtime**

"Might I interest you in this excellent Katsudon I made last night, honey."

Momo withheld her laughter at the sight of Izuku on one knee presenting a bowl of Katsudon to her for lunch. _A+ for effort Midoriya._

"You don't have to be so extra Izuku" letting a giggle out, "But yes I would very much enjoy some of your Katsudon. Thank you honey". Letting a melodic laughter out that caused Izuku to blush as he set the hot bowl down, before seating himself beside her.

"Uh, I think I'm out of the loop here, why the hell is Midoriya acting so weird to Yaoyorozu, and why did she just call him honey" Kendo asked.

Uraraka and the rest of 1-A looked at the 1-B student, "Wait, you mean you're not doing this weird assignment?"

"What assignment?" she asked.

"Yaoyorozu and Yaoyorozu are doing an experiment on the effects of marriage between a pro hero and their trophy spouse, kero" Tsu explained.

"What the hell kind of experiment is that!" Itsuka said almost falling off her seat.

"Hell, if we know but so far Yaoyorozu's been feeling out the role just fine. Yaoyorozu said there was a few rough patches at this charity ball they went to but so far from what we can see they've made amends" Kaminari said, looking to the couple who were laughing and smiling at each other.

"Okay, but what's up with the surname's, why aren't you calling Yaoyorozu by Izuku's last name, actually why are you even calling either of them by either of their last names?"

"Because Yaoyorozu said that if she's going to support Deku-kun, then he's going to take her last name" Uraraka said after finishing her food.

"Yup, Yaoyorozu said she wears the pants in the relationship, given that Yaoyorozu is being supported by her, kero" Tsu said.

"…You know it's moments like these where I'm kinda glad I'm not part of 1-A" Kendo said, before walking off.

"Yeah, we can understand that" they said in unison, still watching the couple in front of them act all cozy.

* * *

 **Back in 1-A classroom**

 **"TIME FOR BATTLE TRAINING EVERYONE!"** the entire class cheered, **"Except you Young Yaoyorozu, you're a trophy husband so you have to watch on the sidelines while your wife goes to combat"** All might yell, while the entire class laughed and Izuku booed.

 **"Get to changing and meet in ground gamma, young Yaoyorozu if you would follow me"** All Might said.

Izuku, deciding to fit into the role of trophy husband, grabbed Momo before he left kissing her on the lips until both needed to come up for air. The entire class stood shocked at his actions.

"Momo dear, you're going to train to be a hero and I want you to know I support you in this dangerous endeavor" Izuku announced dramatically, "Please come home to me" kissing her one last time before leaving the room with All Might.

Momo stood in her spot frozen her face redder than Kirishima's hero suit.

Realizing she wasn't going to move anytime soon Uraraka not wanting them to be late decided to activate her quirk on Momo and carry her to the changing rooms alongside the rest of the girls who like Momo were just as shocked as Izuku's bold actions.

Once inside the locker rooms Mina couldn't help but speak up, "Wow Yaomomo, Yaoyorozu's taking this project pretty serious".

"Yes, yes he is" she uttered, touching her lips.

* * *

 **Ground Gamma**

 **"Listen up everyone, today's activity is going to be a simple battle".**

Before All Might could continue with his instructions every student had something to ask, forgetting All Might did not have super hearing.

"All Might Sir, might I inquire as to why 1-B is here with us!" Iida yelled ever the curious mind.

Sighing All Might held back pinching the brim of his nose to lessen his headache. " **If you kids would let me speak. This is no ordinary 4v4 battle for it will be 1-A versus 1-B!"**

"Wait seriously? That's awesome! It's like a battle of the nemesis classes!" Kaminari yelled.

The other students joining in on their trash talk.

When no other questions were asked, he let out a sigh of relief and Vlad king took over with their assigned teams.

"Listen up these teams were randomized but with Mr. Yaoyorozu having to stay back one team will be a 4vs3 but as you are all heroes in training you can adapt" Vlad King said.

1-B didn't even try to hold back their laughter at Midoriya who was wearing a #1 Creati fan shirt and waving to Momo, as he walked up to the class with Aizawa and Midnight.

"Where the hell did, he get that shirt Momo?" Jiro asked trying to hold back her laughter at her blushing friend.

"Don't look at me, I didn't make it!" Momo yelled embarrassed at what her "husband" was doing.

"I don't know looks pretty authentic to me" Mina said inspecting the shirt as Izuku walked up to the class.

"Yo, nerd where'd you get that shirt!" Bakugou yelled, even he couldn't hold back his curiosity at this point.

Izuku smiled happy everyone took notice of the shirt he was wearing. "You guys like it, I made it myself. You know as a show of support for my hero wife" Izuku said winking to Momo, causing the girl to blush even more than she already was.

"Well done Mr. Yaoyorozu, you are going far above my expectations of this project!" Nezu says clapping.

The rival's classes were unsure of what to do but look at the boy in the novelty shirt and the principal who at this point made them unsure whether he was being serious about this project or just fucking with them.

* * *

 **"Alright then, now that that's out of the way, let's move onto the battle trials!"** All might yell, **"First up Yaoyorozu, Jiro, Iida, and Ashido!"** The four teens got together to discuss their strategy while they seemed to have a solid team their fighting styles were all completely different.

 **"Against them are Tetsutetsu, Shiozaki, Kodai, and Monoma!"**

Both classes eyed the teams respectfully, while 1-B were unsure of how 1-A would fight they knew that Yaoyorozu would be a formidable tactician as well as fighter. She could have the crappiest students on her team, and they were sure with her skill set she could make a plan that would bring them on top.

While 1-A was the opposite they knew what to expect from three of four students so their fight wouldn't be all that difficult, according to Momo. When she discussed her plan, they admitted that it was sound and gave them hope that this band of misfits could indeed win this bout.

* * *

Meanwhile a boy on the sidelines was huddled up latching onto an orange haired girl with crocodile tears fulfilling his trophy spouse role. "Oh, Kendo what ever will I do! My wife is going off to fight and I'm not sure if she'll even make it back!" Izuku cried, one hand covering his eyes while the other was draped over Kendo in a half hug.

The teachers watching couldn't help but sweat drop thinking the same thought _"he's too into character!"_

While the rest of class held back their laughter at the bushy haired boy playing up the distressed trophy spouse.

Kendo on the other hand was a blushing mess and was unsure of what to do in this situation. She was just trying to watch her class fight 1-A, which from the looks of it seemed to be at a stalemate, when Midoriya dramatically draped himself on her and started whining about being a widow with the way his wife was fighting so recklessly.

"I mean really Kendo, Momo could've easily had Ashido take out Ibar-babe with her acid capturing her then had Iida quickly subdue Monoma since and if I'm correct he is unable to copy mutation quirks rendering him useless against him, then again who's to say he didn't copy his teammates quirks which would've put Iida at a disadvantaged but still-

Kendo sweat dropped at the boy who still wouldn't let her go while analyzing the fight. She'd admit he was correct in his assumptions that Monoma couldn't copy mutation quirks so Iida versus Monoma was a horrible match but also, he could have an ace up his sleeve and have copied Ibara's quirk-

"Wait, what did you just call Shiozaki?" Kendo snorted.

"Ibar-babe. Cause you know her first name is Ibara and she's a babe?" Izuku said confused.

"Midoriya that is the stupidest nickname I've ever heard anyone call Shiozaki" Kendo said.

"I like to think it's flattering, what jealous I don't have one for you?" Izuku joked, loving the reaction he was getting from the girl.

"What- no! Aren't you supposed to be married to Yaoyorozu!" she yelled?

"And?"

"And why are you hitting on other girls?"

"Please, as if Momo doesn't check out guys when I'm not looking" he drawled, sipping from a champagne glass with a faraway look in his eye.

 _"Where the hell did, he get that" everyone thought._

Kendo closed her mouth, thinking. She couldn't really refute his claim because, well she has seen Momo checking out guys when they hang out but to be fair she didn't know they were married, otherwise she would've stopped her." Kendo stopped her internal battle when she heard an explosion and looked up to see the battle field cover in smoke and a yell that sounded eerily like a girl.

Both classes stopped conversing unsure if anyone was injured or if it was more of a superficial scare.

Izuku was the only one to speak up clutching Kendo's arm again.

"Oh no Kendo, that sounded like my wife in that explosion, what ever shall I do!" he said in a bad southern belle accent.

"Uh- "

"I don't think I could handle being a widow so early on in life. I mean who will cuddle me, sleep next to me, hold and protect me?" Izuku gasped with a hand across his forehead, falling against Kendo.

Kendo began to blush as he got closer and closer to her face, with each question. _He's really getting into this role._

* * *

The teachers were talking about the battle trial when they heard the explosion than a yell. While they wanted to go check it out, they knew unless someone called for help everything should be fine, or at least that's what the principal had said. So instead of going to help they stood and waited for the trial to end, and boy were they glad they did. As they stood on the side a little way from the students but still close enough to hear whatever they discussed they were able to hear a boy crying, fake mind you, to a poor soul about his wife being in that explosion and the possibility of him being a widow too soon.

"Oh god Izuku is taking this assignment to seriously" All Might said trying not to laugh at his successor's horrible southern belle accent.

"No, no I think he's going about this project just the right amount, Midnight interjected, loving how the boy was trying to seduce the orange haired girl discreetly.

"I have to agree with Midnight, Mr. Yaoyorozu is going about this project in just the right way" Principal Nezu said sipping tea.

"You're all idiots" Aizawa said.

* * *

"Hold me Kendo, I need comforting from a hero!" Izuku yelled.

Kendo couldn't help but sigh for what seemed like the fifteenth time. Midoriya was sticking to her like glue acting as if he was some sort of damsel in distress because his wife had yet to come back from the battle trial, while she'll admit it was funny and a bit adorable, by now she'd just wish Yaoyorozu would come back, which reminds her "WHEN THE HELL IS THEIR BATTLE GOING TO END!"

"Seriously, I would've thought my wife was better than this" Izuku said, arm still around Kendo's shoulder.

"Wow, such faith you have in your wife" Kendo deadpanned.

"Hey, I'm very supportive, I just want to be sure my wife can protect me in my time of need" Izuku said with his chest puffed out, his words ruining any manly aura he was aiming for.

"Riiight" Kendo said a bit skeptical.

* * *

Momo was walking back from the battle trial tired from the fight she had just endured. While she knew not to underestimate her opponents, as soon as Monoma had latched onto her for that one moment their entire plan had been ruined. From there flashbangs, and cannons had to be made and she was dead tired. She didn't really think she would have any energy to do anything but sleep that is until she saw her supposed husband latched onto her rival class rep. From there, for some reason she saw red and a surge of energy came upon her. Giving her the strength to go up to an oblivious Izuku and a wide-eyed Kendo who was slightly frightened by her friend's expression.

"He's sleeping on the couch tonight" Momo growled.

* * *

"Oh wow, did anyone else just get a chill up their spine?" Izuku said oblivious to the bow staff coming near his head.

Kendo taking the distraction was finally able to remove his grip and backed away slowly, "Nope, I did not, we'll see you around Izuku, gotta go" running off to her class.

"Call me-ack" falling to the ground unconscious Momo brandished her bow staff nodding to herself in approval.

* * *

"Uh, should we do something, Izuku doesn't seem to be moving?" All might ask.

"Looks fine to me" Midnight says, sipping tea Principal Nezu supplied.

Aizawa merely grunted watching his class poke and prod his unconscious problem child, while Vlad King stared wide eyed at the 1-A students. Looking to Aizawa he only shakes his head before walking off, mumbling something along the lines of "weirdest fucking class Shota".

* * *

 _ **Night 3**_

"Hey Momo, could I get some blankets it's cold in the living room" Izuku whines.

Momo as it turns out was serious when she said she was punishing him for his earlier transgression and sentenced him to the night on the couch.

"No, deal with what you have."

"But I have nothing!" he whined, cursing himself for only wearing a muscle tee and his boxers to bed.

"Deal with it" Momo said before shutting her bedroom door, her mother and father in their room chuckling to themselves at how well the boy is being a trophy husband.

* * *

 **Look I'm just going with what I think would be fun by now.**


	6. Day 5

Day 5 of Izuku and Momo's marriage

"Wait, what happened to day 4? Why did we skip day 4?" Mina asked confused.

"How do I not remember day 4!" she yelled.

Izuku and Momo looked at each other before cringing.

"Well" they said.

* * *

 _flashback_

" _I HAVE NEEDS MOMO!" Izuku yelled._

" _Oh yes, I know you tell me every day I return home from my intern-ship Izuku!" Momo yelled, as she rolled her eyes at her "husband"._

" _Well, I just feel like you don't even pay attention to me despite all I do for you" Izuku said pouting._

" _Oh yes, buying me presents with MY money that I earned while you sit around all day is very romantic." Momo drawled._

 _Izuku gasped at her insult towards him. "Why I never Momo! I slave over the kitchen making you meals so when you come home you have a hot meal, and I make sure your clothes are washed, all the time!"_

" _Oh, please I know for a fact the maids do all that for me, you merely watch them do it, and I also know for a fact you flirt with half of them!"_

" _Because they at least listen to me, unlike you! The woman who could care less about coming home when you say you will!" Izuku hissed._

" _I come home when my internship lets me Izuku, I can't do anything about it!"_

" _You can try" Izuku said crocodile tears running down his face._

 _Momo watched as the boy in front of her began to tear up their fighting escalating to the point her maids and her parents had come out of their room putting a paused on any work they were doing to watch them._

" _Wow Momo, never knew you for the type of spouse to yell at your significant other" her mother said with a small smile on her face._

" _So, I see you've gotten your mothers temper" her father laughed, as the boy behind his daughter was consoled by all the female maids._

" _Wh-what, no. Izuku started this!"_

" _Really Momo? Really? Playing the blame game." her mother asks, as the boy behind her takes a handkerchief from one of the younger maids and apologizes to everyone for causing a scene._

" _I'm sorry everyone, I just feel like Momo and I are drifting apart. But I guess that's what happens when your wife is a hero and you're a lowly trophy spouse" he says tightly holding on to the handkerchief before walking off._

 _Everyone around him staring at his retreating back in disbelief. "He's too good at this!"_

" _I mean, wow Momo can you be any more heartless?" her father asks._

 _"Are you serious!" she yelled._

* * *

"And that's why we don't mention day 4" Izuku said with a smile on his face.

The entire class holding back laughter at his story. Aizawa and even Midnight snorting at the kid's actions.

When they turned to look at Momo's reaction they saw her with her spine straight arms crossed looking away still a bit upset.

"Momo's a bit upset that our marriage is on the rocks" Izuku said grin still on his face, "But I think with a bit of marriage counseling we can work through this."

"There's nothing to work through, you leech!" Momo hisses.

The class gasped at the normally regal girls' sour attitude.

Izuku merely tsked at his wife wagging his finger. "Now Momo, what did we say about name calling?"

Momo took a deep breath before answering the teen, "No name calling unless we're in bed together" she huffed.

The entire class jaw dropping at the reveal of something so intimate.

* * *

"I..was not expecting that" Midnight said.

"Principal Nezu..yeah it's about the project..yes they're acting inappropriate...yes I want to transfer them out of my class..no you can't do it...well now I just call bull" Aizawa said slightly traumatized by what his students had just said.

* * *

"This project is so weird" Jirou said.

"Yeah, but you gotta admit, Deku sure is dedicated to his part!" Uraraka said smiling.

"He sure is", Mina laughed as she watched the boy try and hug his wife only to get pushed away.

"Stupid Deku is pushing his luck with messing with ponytail like that, I wouldn't be surprised if ponytail doesn't get him back for this." Bakugou mumbled.

* * *

Night 5

"So, I scheduled us a counseling session to help with our problems, babe" Izuku said as he changed.

Momo turned around to glare at the boy only to see his chiseled chest and any coherent thoughts she had went out the window.

"So, we have to go see hound dog tomorrow since this is still a school project and" grabbing Momo's hands Izuku looked into his' wife's" eyes, "we will work through our problems together I promise you. I'll be a better trophy husband!" Izuku said, giving a quick kiss, before going back to changing.

Momo finally able to think straight after seeing Izuku's six pack, looked at the boy who was waiting in bed for her smiling. Slapping her face, she headed towards their shared bed her only coherent thought now being, _"He's too good at this!"_

* * *

Yeah, like I said this story is gonna be all over the place, but Izuku is definitely op. I love doing this thought because at first it was Momo causing the hassle on Izuku but, "Oh how the tables have turned". Let me know what you think and if you want the next chapter to be the counseling session or something else.


	7. Day 6: Marriage counseling & adopting

**Day 6 The Marriage Counseling**

"I just feel so disconnected from Momo" Izuku said while crying into embroidered handkerchief.

"Explain" a rough voice said.

"It's like I don't even know her anymore" Izuku said dramatically, "She comes and goes as she pleases without a word and our sex life is suffering from it."

Hound dog looked on slack jawed at the older teen who had, in his opinion, done an Oscar worthy performance of a broken-hearted spouse.

Momo on the other hand was facepalming at the fact her so called husband was creating such a stir in their relationship making others thing that they even needed marriage counseling. "Sex life! What sex life?! We have no sex life!"

"Hmm. Now I see what you mean Mr. Yaoyorozu" Hound dog said nodding looking at the irate creation quirk user.

"Oh my god, are you serious? You're taking his side. You know what forget it, I mean is this even necessary, this is a school project, so do we really even need this?" she asked.

Hound dog tutted at the rich girl. "THIS IS EXACTLY WHY YOU TEENS NEED SUCH GUIDANCE!" the hero barked passionately.

"Ooh okay" Momo said, still not convinced.

"Now then, what do you have to say to Midoriya?' Hound dog asked once he calms down.

Momo gaped at the hero then at the teen looking at her with eyes expectant.

"I... I- I don't know. What am I supposed to say?" Momo said helplessly.

"Let's start with, rawh, sorry" Hound dog barked, "And we'll go from there."

"I'm sorry-" Momo said incredulous.

"Apology accepted" Izuku said smiling.

"No, I wasn't apologizing to you, I mean why am I apologizing! I'm the one working, making sure we have a roof over our head!"

"Momo...we live with your parents and you're filthy rich...your reasoning right now for why you ignore me and flirt with other people isn't very sound" Izuku said tutting at the girl.

"What the...when have I ever flirted with anyone else! You're the flirt in this relationship. And I don't know if you know this Izuku, BUT MOTHER AND FATHER MAKE ME PAY RENT!"

"I FLIRT SO YOU'LL NOTICE ME!"

Hound Dog watched the two teens yell back and forth nodding his head. "I feel like we're really making headway with this session.

* * *

Isn't watching over a counseling session illegal. Or at least an invasion of privacy?" Aizawa questioned.

"Ah, you see Eraser head that would be the case, if this were a real counseling session, but seeing as this pertains to a school project, we have every right to watch our students be idiots" Nezu said with a creepy grin.

"Izuku my boy, you're so stupid" All might said chuckling.

"Wow who knew Midoriya could play such a good trophy spouse" Midnight said.

"I know I didn't" Present mic answered.

"Yes, indeed Mr. Yaoyorozu will be sure to receive extra credit for his excellent acting" Nezu said nodding.

* * *

I think what you two need is some sort of outlet which will bring you two together" Hound dog said.

"And what would that be?" Momo said, physically tired from this session.

"Something that would keep Mr. Yaoyorozu occupied-

"You mean stop him from flirting" Momo deadpanned.

"Err yes, and also reminds you to come home on time."

"Okay? But what could do that?" Momo asked.

"Well I think your best bet would be to-

"get a kid!" Izuku yelled.

Hound dog and Momo both looked at Izuku as if he were crazy. The teen grinning as if he figured out how to grant world peace.

"No Mr. Yaoyorozu not a kid. You're like 17 how would you even do that?" he asked.

"Yaoyorozu yes! And easy go asks someone for a kid!" Izuku said still smiling, missing Momo face palm.

"Izuku, a kid is not the answer" Momo said trying not to pull her hair out.

"Or is it?" Izuku said.

"It's not!"

"Yes, it is" he whispered.

* * *

"Bahahaha!" All might couldn't help but laugh at his successor.

"Oh, this project is turning out better than I thought it would" Nezu said.

"For god's sake Problem child" Aizawa mumbled.

* * *

"So, I think that's enough for todays' session. You two seem to have worked out enough to continue on this project without any more fighting...I think" Hound dog coughed.

"Thanks Hound dog! You're the man...dog?" Izuku yelled, fist out for a fist bump.

"Shut up, please" Momo cried, tears of frustration falling.

"Yeah, that marriage is doomed" Hound dog said, writing the same thing in his notes.

* * *

 **Day 6 after school**

"So, I'll be heading to my internship, but I promise I will be home on time for dinner" Momo said, trying to make their marriage work at least until the end of it which was in two days.

"Awesome babe! I'm just gonna pick up some things from the grocers for dinner!" Izuku yelled before going their separate ways.

* * *

"Okay Momo is supposed to be home at 7 so if I grab all the ingredients by 5 then I should have time to- oomph".

Izuku looked to what had knocked him down only to see a dirty little horned girl in rags with scared eyes staring up at him.

"A kid!"

"Help me" she whispered.

"Now, now Eri. Let's leave this young man in an apron alone and go on our way" a man with a beaked mask says.

Izuku immedietly froze expressionaless at the man in front of him, instantly recognizing this man. "Chisaki..he's part of the Eightfold Cleansers..or was it cleaners..it was one of those" Izuku thought.

Izuku sensing the danger grabs ahold of Eri.

"Oh no, whatever can I do?" Izuku said dramatically while hugging the small girl. "I, a lowly trophy husband who was just hoping to buy some ingredients cannot not hope to rescue you against whomever is trying to hurt you" he finished.

"Yo-you can't" she said trembling.

"No, he can't, as you heard Eri, he's just a trophy husband…a very very young one" Chisaki said awkwardly.

Izuku laughed giving the little girl a huge smile. "I'm just kidding. Of course, I can help you and why is that young Eri… because I am here" Izuku finishes with a huge smile.

Eri's eyes begin to shine at the green haired man's demeanor changes.

"You are messing with the wrong man, kid" Chisaki hisses.

"No, you are messing with the wrong trophy husband" Izuku replies as green lightning begins to emit over himself.

Carefully taking his apron off he ties it on Eri making sure she is secured tight to his back. "Hold on Eri."

* * *

 **Day 6 Aftermath of the fight**

"This just in, after a random battle between who we have just found out was the leader of the Yakuza and a random hero we can finally conclude there to be no casualties not counting those who were injured by fallen debris. Looking around we can see this- "before the news reported could finish the tv was shut off.

"Uh, I swear Eri, people overreact sometimes don't they. I didn't even cause that much destruction. It was totally bird mans fault" Izuku says wincing at his broken arm and bleeding forehead.

"It's okay, I know it wasn't your fault" the little girl says wiping his forehead of blood.

"So, what now Izuku?" Eri asked.

"Hmm good question. You know I was thinking about adopting so this would be perfect. Wanna be my daughter?!" Izuku asked with a smile.

"Can I?" the little girl says hesitantly.

"Heck yeah! Alright, we'll have to get our stories straight by time your mother gets home…which should be, oh no." Looking at the clock on the wall he realzies Momo should be home-

"Izuku Yaoyorozu what the hell did you do!" Momo yells from the front door slamming it as she enters.

"Now", he yelps.

"Uh, well Momo. Remember when we talked about adopting? Izuku asked, quietly telling Eri to stay behind the door until he tells her to come out.

"Yes, but I also remember us saying that that was not the solution to our problems" Momo said a deadly aura surrounding the regal girl.

"Ok, true but also what would you say if I went ahead and did it anyways?"

"I'd most likely say why is this not surprising, then ask for a divorce before this project even ends resulting in us failing" Momo sighs.

"Well, this is awkward because I found this little girl running through an alley from some guy in a beak mask and took her away from him" Izuku says awkwardly as Eri enters the room hesitantly. He purposely left out the Yakuza part so he wouldn't get in anymore trouble then he already was.

"Are you my mom?"

Izuku bends down to Eri, about to apologize to her for giving her false hopes.

"Sorry Eri- "

"Yes, yes, I am!" Momo says her eyes shining with adoration at the little girl in front of her.

"But Momo you just said-

"Shut up. I know what I said, but that was before I saw-

"Her names Eri." Izuku specifies.

"Eri, and I will kill you if you try to take her from me" Momo says grabbing his collar.

"Please Momo I'm still injured from the fight" Izuku pleads. Momo only now noticing his injuries facepalms. "For gods sake Izuku, come on then let's get you fixed up."

"Huh...I guess a kid is what it took to fix our marriage" Momo thought as she led Izuku to the bathroom with Eri took clean his wounds.

* * *

Later

"MOther , father I would like to introduce you to the newest addition to the Yaoyorozu family" Momo announces as Eri comes out form behind Izukus legs.

A few mintues pass by before the two parents speak looking to their maids. "How long we're we gone?"

* * *

Yeah they have a kid now. What happens next well the ending to the story, I would presume.


	8. Day 7: The end of the project

**Day 7 The end of the project**

"Oh my god, you're so dumb honey, but god I can't wait to tell your dad!" Inko laughed.

Izuku stood at his apartment doorway with a small child on his hip pouting, the little girl eating an apply slice that he had taken out of his fanny pack.

"Come on mom, this is serious" he whined.

The green haired mother looked her son in the eye, wiping her tears away. "I know, my son officiating his fake marriage with the rich hot girl in his class, so they can take care of this cute little one is pretty serious" she cooed.

"However can you blame me for laughing at this. I mean do you realize how outrageous this sounds but at the same time this is exactly something you would do if it meant being able to take care of this little adorable girl" she smiled.

"So, you'll help me with taking care of her?" he asked, grinning at his mother.

"Oh, granny Inko was never going to say no" an certain glint in her eye shined as she went to hold the little girl taking her to the kitchen.

"Do you like apple pie? I saw you like apple slices, so I assumed" she asked.

"I don't know...I never had it" Eri said.

"Well that just won't do now" Inko said already taking out the ingredients for the pie.

Izuku meanwhile smiled wide with tears in his eyes at his mother being so accepting at the new family member. "Such a beautiful moment...I can't wait to tell my wife" he said dramatically.

"Oh, hush Izuku and come help me make the pie for your daughter".

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

The rest of class A stare wide eyed at the green haired boy holding the little girl in his arms cooing at her while feeding her an apple slice from his fanny pack.

"So Izuku...uh not to be rude but who's the little girl in your arms?"

"Eri, her names Eri" Izuku says to Uraraka.

"Eri. So uh, where exactly did you get her?"

Izuku and Eri look to each other as if mentally communicating a secret to each other before speaking.

"Well...Technically speaking we kinda bumped into each other while she was running from this guy from the Yakuza...well if we're being honest, he was the leader of the Yakuza and he was taking advantage of little Eri's quirk here." Izuku says smiling at the little horned girl hoping to garner a smile.

"Oh my god you stole from a Yakuza!" Momo yells, "you said it was a random man in a beak mask!"

"Well that was so I didn't get in any more trouble than I already was. Also, I took him to the police first, sooo we shouldn't have to deal with him anymore."

"Wait a sec you did what!" the entire class yells in sync.

"Yeah the guy-

"Overhaul" Eri mumbles.

"Yeah, Overhaul thanks, Eri. Was using lil Yaoyorozu for experiments because of her quirk and when she ran away, she bumped into me and then boom me, and then me and the Overhaul guy got in a fight over who gets custody of Eri." Izuku says nonchalantly.

Everyone in class A staring at Izuku wide eyed.

"Young Yaoyorozu are you telling me the fight yesterday in the middle of Hosu. That was you?" All Might says.

"Yup, guy really put me through the ringer. I mean look at me" Izuku says.

The class does and finally notice his arm in a sling and his face with stitches.

"Oh my god, you're a mess" Mina says.

"Yeah...but my marriage isn't." Izuku says grabbing Momo's hand.

"What?" Bakugou says.

"Yeah turns out all we needed to work out our problems was a kid. Eri really helps Momo come home on time and spend time with us. I mean our marriage has never been better!" Izuku says with a grin.

"Problem child you've had Eri for like half a day how can you say that?"

"Yeah, but if anything were to happen to her we'd kill everyone in this room then ourselves" Momo and Izuku say together.

"So, what are you saying, I mean you two are literally only doing this for a project which ends today what happens to Eri after that?' Jiro asks.

"We decided to stay together after this and Eri will be staying with me and my mom since Momo's parents work and Eri isn't very comfortable with the maids."

"Your mom's okay with you having a kid already?" Uraraka asked, surprised.

"Oh yeah she was ecstatic about her in fact. I mean she made fun of me for a bit but after her and Eri were like two peas and a pod. And I mean just look at Eri. Didn't I tell you Momo and I would have a good-looking kid?" Izuku says not noticing the sweat drops coming from his classmates.

"Izuku, Eri's is adopted so technically that's not tru-

"That's not what?" Izuku asked holding Kaminari by the collar a deadly look in his eye.

"I mean you and Yaomomo made a great looking kid together!"

"I know right" Izuku said looking proud," I'm gonna make such a great dad" he says tears falling, holding Eri tight. Eri hugging the teen right back, drawing the class to aww at the two.

* * *

"Okay this project got out of hand too fast" Aizawa said watching as his class played with the Yaoyorozu's new child.

"Ye-yeah. Way out of hand" All Might said in agreement.

"I had many many outcomes for this project. This was not one of them" Nezu said slack jawed.

"Bahahaha, this entire project was priceless." Midnight and Present mic said laughing, before they hear a student yell.

* * *

"This project doesn't make any sense!" Bakugou yelled, "Nothing about this damn project makes sense! The only person here who might ever have a trophy spouse is ponytail and even then this project just tells us she wouldn't be able to maintain a marriage like that because her spouse would end up trying to cheat on her, like a lot, flirt constantly with others, and the only way their marriage would last is by adopting a KID!" Bakugou seethes.

"How is that a healthy relationship!"

Everyone became silent at the volatile teens observation. Even Izuku and Momo were quiet unable to refute Bakugou's claim.

"Uh..well...to be fair...-"before Momo could finish her statement Izuku cut her off.

"Well i'm sorry not everyone can have a hot wife who is gonna support them while also having such an adorable daughter" he finishes, as Eri sticks her tongue out.

"I swear to-"

"And maybe if you try hard enough you too could find yourself a wealthy woman who will take care of you Bakugou" Izuku says shrugging, Eri mimicking the teen.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

* * *

The end...or not. I might do an epilogue or not who knows. I just feel like this is a funny ending.


	9. Look What I found Babe!

Izuku wasn't planning on adopting another child, but when he saw the lone boy with the red horned hat standing all alone on the corner with a grumpy face, well his heroic heart couldn't help but pick up the boy and adopt him.

"I'll ask for Momo's permission later" he smiled.

* * *

"Hey, where are your parents?" Izuku casually asked to the little boy.

Kota growled when he heard this guy ask him such a question. The wound was still fresh for him, and he hated it.

"Dead." He answered.

Izuku gasped, heart hurting for the little boy. "Kid, I can't replace your parents, but I promise you I'll do my best to raise you like they would!"

Kota wasn't sure if this guy was an idiot or what, but he was kinda hoping Ragdoll would hurry up from the bathroom.

"So, my wife is this billionaire heiress and so you don't have to worry about not having anything. You'll be put in a super cool elite school. I know that doesn't sound very cool but if I don't do what Momo wants then I have to sleep on the couch, again."

"Does that happen a lot?" Kota asked. Intrigued now that he's gotten to know the older teen and still wondering where his Aunt is.

"Oh yeah, my wife is like super strict, but she's hot and rich so I don't really care how strict she is. She's also training to be a pro hero. Did I mention that? Me, I'm a trophy spouse. I mean I'm also training to be a pro hero but mainly a trophy spouse."

"What's that?" Kota asked even more intrigued by the man before him.

"Oh well I'm kinda like eye candy for my wife, you know. A sugar mama so to speak. She supports me so if I need anything, she kinda pays for it. But since you're my kid now you can get whatever you want too ya know."

"Really?"

By now Izuku had brought the little boy to the food court and bought him ice cream, explaining to him his situation.

"Oh, yeah definitely. Oh, I have another kid too, her names Eri. She's really cool I think you'll like her. Super adorable." Izuku showed a picture to the younger kid who couldn't help but blush at the adorable girl with a little horn on her head.

"Whoa her horn matches my hat!"

"Right! You guys are gonna be awesome siblings! Ah, I almost forgot my names Yaoyorozu. Izuku Yaoyorozu."

"Kota. Izumi Kota.

Kota knew he shouldn't have left with the weird trophy guy man, but everything he was offering was cool and he was super nice too. Was he going to regret this later...probably…did he care…not really?

* * *

"MANDALAY! KOTA'S MISSING!"

"WHAT HOW, WHEN WHO?"

"I DON'T KNOW. I LEFT HIM ALONE FOR FIVE MINUTES TO USE THE RESTROOM AND THEN POOF HE DISAPPEARED?" Ragdoll cried.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! AHH, ALERT ALL HEROES!"

* * *

"Are you sure my hair looks cool like this?" the smaller boy growled, running his hands through his now green and black hair.

"Heck yeah, just look at me and my hair!" Izuku reassured, as the older boy led the younger boy to his house with his wife.

He wasn't sure the dark green highlights would look cool on his black hair but then again, the boy holding his hand did look extremely cool with his green and black hair.

"What about the hat? Do I pull it off?" Izuku asked, pointing to the matching red colored horned hat.

The smaller boy grunted in what Izuku took as an agreement. Secretly smiling at the older boy matching him.

* * *

The smaller boy stared in awe at the place before him. Obviously the idiot who "adopted" him doesn't know the difference between a house and a mansion. _His wife really is loaded._

"Babe, babe! Look what I found while I was out!" Izuku yelled as he ran into the Yaoyorozu mansion.

"I'm a who not a what, idiot. God you really do deserve to be a trophy husband." Kota muttered.

Momo looked up from the book she was currently reading to see her husband wearing a red hat with horns and a smaller boy with the same attire. She proceeded to stare at the smaller boy confused, until it dawned on her who he was. She stared in horror at who he had "found".

"Izuku Yaoyorozu, please tell me you did not take Izumi Kota from the Wild Wild Pussycats and claimed him as your own" pinching the brim of her forehead.

Izuku looked to his wife as if she were the dumb one in their relationship, shaking his head.

"Pfft, what, no. I found him while he was standing alone on the corner of a street and figured he would want a parental figure after he told me his parents were dead. Then I dyed his hair so we could match and when I saw his cool hat, I asked him if he had an extra, but he said no of course so I had to go all around Tokyo to find one."

He finished turning to his new son who seemed to have a permanent grumpy face.

"Oh my god, Izuku you're so stupid, I swear to god, why am I still with you?" Momo groaned.

Both Kota and Izuku shrugged.

* * *

Breaking news

"This just in Izumi Kota nephew of the Wild Wild Pussy Cats Mandalay has reportedly gone missing. If you have any information on him, please-"

"Oh, wow Kota, that kid looks just like you, doesn't he?"

Kota and Momo looked at Izuku then each other.

"Why are you with him?"

"I... I really don't know."

"Cause Papa's cool!" a high-pitched voice, yelled before attacking Izuku.

"Damn right I am!" Izuku yelled catching the white blur, Eri.

* * *

Yeah felt this would be funny to add since Izuku and Kota are close in the show. I'll the interaction between Izuku and the pussycats to your imagination.


End file.
